


Shit, are you bleeding?

by turbineoperated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turbineoperated/pseuds/turbineoperated
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 13





	Shit, are you bleeding?

Harry had just got out of his charms class, he complained about a headache and Flitwick let him right out. He supposed it does pay off to defeat the Dark Lord once in a while.

He was walking along the corridor, contemplating what to do with his extra time. Harry knew he should probably work on his homework that had honestly been piling up quite a bit, but the quidditch pitch just looked so appealing. He didn’t get nearly enough time to fly as he’d like, with the eighth years not allowed to join house teams.

If he finishes his potions essay quickly enough, then he reckons he could make it out to fly a bit before dinner. After coming to this conclusion, he continued merrily along, happy to be out of Charms.

Suddenly, a soft whimpering could be heard in the silence of the corridor. Harry pulled out his wand and looked around. The noise seemed to be coming from a suit of armor, but when he checked, it seemed to have been directed there by a noise deflection charm. He disabled it and started to search for the true direction of the sound.

A bit further down the hallway was a very small broom cupboard. It could barely hold brooms, at that, much less a person. Harry checked anyway, and was glad he did.

Someone was crammed into the cupboard, their limbs at odd angles to fit around the buckets and shelves.

The person turned their head and jumped, well, as much as they could in such a small space.

“Malfoy?” Harry exclaimed. “What are you doing here?!”

“Well, well. I knew I wouldn’t be here long when someone with such a big hero complex is walking around the building,” Malfoy was obviously trying to hide the pain in his voice, but it wasn’t working out so well.

“I don’t have a- shit, are you bleeding?”

“Potter, I think a little blood is the least of my problems right now.” Malfoy seemed to have given up on hiding the pain, it was quite evident as he stuttered through his sentence.

“Shit, you’re right. Let me help you get out and take you to Pomfrey.” Harry began attempting to pull Malfoy out of the cupboard.

Malfoy hissed in pain. “I don’t need your bloody help, Potter. I was doing just fine on my own.”

Harry gave him a scathing look. “Yes, I’m sure you were.” He continued to try and get Malfoy out. “You know, if you want this to hurt less you’re going to have to tell me where it’s the worst.”

“I think I broke a rib, probably my wrist, everything else hurts.”

“Well, shit, Malfoy. Who did this?” Harry was properly concerned now, he didn’t like people beating on others, even if Malfoy was a right git sometimes.

“I don’t think that’s really any of your concern.”

“It is if I’m the one helping you out of the bloody cupboard! Come on now, you have to help me get you out.”

Quite a bit later, Harry had finally managed to get Malfoy out of the cupboard. He had yet to find out who had done this, though.

As Harry supported Malfoy down the corridor, he continued to try and wheedle the truth out of Draco.

“If you would just tell me who did it then it probably won’t happen again!”

“I admire you optimism, Potter, but I sincerely doubt that.”

They finally made it to the hospital wing, where Madame Pomfrey immediately rushed over.

“Mr. Potter! What did you do to him!”

Harry looked offended. “Why would you assume it was me! I found him like this.”

She tsked. “Oh, nevermind that. Let’s get him over to a bed now, come on.”

Half an hour later, Malfoy’s bones were healing and he was required to stay the night. Harry had stayed the whole time.

“You know, Potter, I never really did get to thank you.” Malfoy looked quite uncomfortable.

Harry stared incredulously. “Malfoy, are you thanking me? Someone call the press! This is a once in a life time opportunity!”

“Oh, stuff it, Potter. It’s just common courtesy.” Malfoy rolled his eyes.

“I should hope it is! I just pulled you out of a bloody broom closet!”

Malfoy smirked a bit. “You know, Potter, you aren’t that bad.”

Harry was dumbfounded. “Are you pulling something? Or are you deliberately being crazy?”

“It’s not crazy to want to stop the ceaseless bickering! It’s gotten quite annoying. We’re just repeating things at this point.”

“Well, alright then. I suppose I could stop.” Harry was okay with that, Malfoy was right, it had gotten pretty irritating.

“Good.”

“Good.”

Harry suddenly didn’t really know what to say. “Er… Well alright then. I’ll, ah, see you tomorrow.” He turned away.

“Goodnight, then, Potter.”

…

The next day, Harry passed Draco in the halls looking good as new. He gave him a slight nod and was pleased to receive one in return. He starts to think he’s going to like this change.


End file.
